


I Need to See You Again

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, No Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy visits Scarlett on set of Captain America 2. New hair commented on, and Cobie ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to See You Again

"So, how has everything been?" Cobie asked me, happily.  
"Can you clarify what 'everything' is?" I asked her sarcastically. She smirked back in response.  
"You and Renner, obviously!"  
"Well, other than his god awful look in that new David Russell project, perfect, but I miss him like hell." We burst out laughing as I showed her Jeremy, looking like the fucking Elvis Presley of this generation. "I mean, seriously! Look at him! His hair is awful, and Bradley doesn't look any damn better!"  
"At least the film should be good. Just try to ignore the fact that Elvis right there is your husband." she replied, sarcastically, honest to god snorting as she laughed again.   
"You're such an asshole." I laughed back.   
"Love you too, bitch." she smiled back. Cobie was just a great girlfriend to have. She wasn't too serious 24/7, but at the same time, she doesn't bullshit around. You can talk to her about anything, plus she was my break from all the damn testosterone on set. Don't get me wrong, I love the guys! Sam, Chris, Anthony, but sometimes, I just need a break.   
"And, what about the sex?" Cobie asked, smirk across her face.   
"Cobie, really now?"   
"You can't expect me to not ask, right?"  
"Well.."  
"Don't be an ass, just tell me!" she responded back, excitedly. I smiled back at her.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't fuck and tell." she instantly gave a pouting look, and I laughed back, seeing her defeated. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my stomach, clasping together in the middle. I felt warm lips upon my cheek, moving down my jaw, up to my ear. I giggled, turning and capturing his lips with mine when I knew exactly who it was. I pulled his head in, lips crushing against mine, because I missed him too damn much.   
"Hey baby." Jer whispered against my lips, capturing them with mine again.   
"My god, I missed you." I responded, wrapping my arms around him, as I felt his become comfortable around me.   
"Aw, I give you 'Couple of the Year'." Cobie added in. "You're going to have to teach your wife how to 'Fuck and Tell', because she hides way too much from me." We both turned to look at her, laughing.   
"I'm sure as hell you have plenty to talk about, especially when it comes to my god awful hair." he implied as he glared back at me. I smiled innocently back at him, pressing a kiss to his lips again.   
"Yes, your hair is so damn awful, Renner, but still, some details would be nice, Johansson." she said, as she began to rise from her seat, Jeremy flipped her the bird as she started to walk back toward her trailer. She laughed, returning him the favor. "My middle finger solutes you. Have fun lovebirds!" We both turned back toward each other, and I began stroking his cheek with my thumb.   
"How's Ava?"   
"She's amazing and perfect, my whole world, just like you." he replied, holding me closer to him.   
"What about wet t-shirt bitch?" I replied, sarcastically. He laughed, pressing his lips to mine.   
"Someone's jealous." he mumbled against my lips. "You know we aren't a thing, sweetheart." I smiled back.  
"Not jealous one bit."  
"You know, you look great. Incredibly sexy, that outfit and hair. Suits you well, really, but is my look really that damn bad?" he said, as his hands made their way to rest at my lower back.   
"Yes, it really is, and you're not going to give a fuck what I say about your hair whenever I'm done with you." I replied seductively, kissing him again, catching his bottom lip between my teeth.   
"Don't be a tease, Johansson." he replied back, pushing the jacket off my shoulders, moving his lips to my collarbone.   
"Hey, hey," I slapped at his arm, moaning in the process, "I prefer not to give a live sex show."   
"It's not like it wouldn't be entertaining." he replied, muffled against my neck.   
"Renner, not right now." I replied back. He bit down on neck, causing me to squeal. "Asshole."  
"You're a fucking tease..."   
"You know you love me." I replied, kissing him once more. "Tonight. I promise."   
"I will hold you to that." he replied, pulling me closer against his chest. I laughed, hugging him tightly again.   
"I miss you so much, babe. I really wish you were doing this film. I hate not seeing you." I said into his neck. He held me tighter, pressing a kiss to my fore head.   
"I know, baby, I know.  It sucks. I never stop thinking about you and everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your lips, your kiss, your heart. Snap chat with you everyday is the only thing keeping me sane." I honest to god, burst out laughing and crying at the same time. I looked him in the eyes and found his sweet smile. I caressed his face in my hands.   
"God, I love you, you big dork. I got so lucky."   
"No, I did. I got literally the most perfect woman. I love you." he replied sweetly, crushing his lips back against mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
